A little surprise
by Crazybird101
Summary: Post-A tested Bond. Mary discovers an unsuspecting surprise. How will Randall react when she tells him? AU


**We are back with the one shots people! :D**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

Mary didn't know what to say when the results came back positive. How was it even possible anyway? She thought she was having the flu, but when she looked up her symptoms she realised she wasn't. Strange cravings, mood swings, morning sickness. This could all lead to one thing.

Pregnancy.

She prayed she was wrong. But to her surprise, she was pregnant. Now she was wondering how the hell Randall managed to impregnate her. She didn't think it was possible when they only did it once. And damn it, he forgot to wear protection. Now she was screwed. How was she going to explain this to her family and friends? To Randall? She was in college! She wasn't ready to be a parent! And there is no way in hell she's getting an abortion or setting the child up for adoption.

Looking at the results one last time, she sighed and finally left the bathroom. She made sure no one else was in the hallway before she quickly made her way back to her dorm room. There she was sighed in relief when her roommate wasn't around. She then quickly closed and locked the door behind her before shakely picking up her cell phone. Swallowing, she dialed the number.

...

"I still don't understand woman." Sulley said as he and Randall were sitting in front of the tv, "Dean and I have been doing great for a couple of months now, but I still don't know if I'm really making her happy."

"Dose she have a bored expression on her face every time you two go out?" Randall asked.

Sulley shrugged, "It's hard to tell. She always keeps a straight when we're in public together."

"Wow. That sounds like Dean." Randall chuckled, and Sulley frowned.

"I'm serious Randall, do you think I could be doing a better job?" Sulley asked.

"I may not know how your dates go, but I'm sure your doing just fine." Randall.

The two then turned their attention to the house phone when it suddenly started to ring. "I'll get it." Randall said before he got to his feet and went over to the phone. "Hello?" he asked.

_"R-Randy?"_

"Oh! Mary, what a surprise." Randall said before he quickly turned to Sulley and whispered, "It's Mary." before turning back to the phone. "I didn't expect you to call, how are you?"

Mary gulped. _"N-not so good. I think."_

"Not good? What's wrong?" Randall asked, sounding concerned.

Mary bit her lip before exhaling slowly. _"Randy...I'm pregnant."_

It felt as though the entire world suddenly came to a halt. Randall stood there, petrified, not even bothering to catch the phone as it slipped out of his hand. Sulley was confused. After a few minutes of silence, Randall finally picked up the phone.

"W-who's child is it?" he asked shakely.

_"Our child, Randy. This is our child I'm carrying."_

It was then that Randall suddenly fainted and fell to the floor. Alarmed, Sulley immediately went over to check on him while picking up the phone. "Mary?" he asked.

_"Kitty! What happened? Is Randy alright?!" _

"He's fine. He just fainted." Sulley chuckled.

_"Alright, look. I'm coming over, alright?"_

"What about your classes?" Sulley asked.

_"I'll just tell them I have the flu. I'm leaving right now and I'll probably get home in an hour." _

"Alright, see you then." Sulley said before he and Mary hung up just as Randall regained consciousness.

"Huh? What happened? I blacked out for a bit." he said.

"Mary called to tell you that she was pregnant with your child." Sulley replied.

And Randall blacked out again.

...

And hour later, Sulley went to pick up Mary from the factory and brought her back to the apartment. By then, Randall had regained consciousness. After an awkward hello, they gathered around the living room.

"So...your pregnant." Randall said.

"Yeah." Mary replied softly.

"How is it even possible?" Sulley asked. He was as confused as the both of them.

This was extremely new for all of them. And possibly the whole monster world. Celia was already carrying twins, but now Mary was pregnant? She's a _human_. How is it possible that a monster like Randall was able to impregnate her? This was beyond biology. And pretty messed up too..

Mary shook her head. "I-I don't know. I didn't think it was actually possible." she stammered.

"So what now? Are you going to give it up for adoption once it's born?" Sulley asked.

Randall, who had been silent, suddenly stood up from his seat. "NO." he said firmly.

"But you two aren't ready to be parents! Your not even married!" Sulley cried.

Randall sighed. "I know but..." he then walked over to Mary and placed his hand over her abdomen, "This is our child we're talking about. My family doesn't believe in adoption or abortion. If we're going to have to raise the child, then so be it."

"But...I can't just drop out of college." Mary added.

"I know. Which is why, once it's born, I'll take care of it until you graduate."

"WHAT?!" Mary and Sulley exclaimed.

"A-are you sure?" Sulley asked hesitantly.

Randall nodded. "I want you to graduate from College, Mary. I'll take care of the child. And I'll be sure it knows who its mother is." he added with a small smile.

A hint of a smile appeared on Mary's lips. She trusts Randall. Even if he was the one who impregnated her by accident. But whatcha gonna do? The young woman placed her hand over abdomen, just on Randall's.

"Dose this mean we're going to have an infant living with us?" Sulley asked.

"Yes." Mary and Randall said in unison.

Now it was Sulley's turn to faint.

End.

**X.X**

**Mary's having a baby soon! XD **

**What do you guys think it is? A boy? Or a girl? And don't worry, the baby won't look like a mutant freak. But I'll get to that later.**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**

**Crazybird101 is now taking flight! *flies away* **


End file.
